Splat Tim: Ninja
Splat Tim Ninja, Or As It Was Called In Europe, Sploon: You Will Die 2 Million Times, Is The First Game In The Splat Tim Ninja Timeline. It Is An Open World Game. Gameplay/Controls It Is A Stealth Game, Utilizing Quiet Assassinations, Bow And Arrow Combat, And Stealth Parkour. When In An Area Crowded With Enemies, Splat Tim Can Do One Of Two Things; Be A Sneaky Bitch And Quietly Take Out The Enemies One By One, Or Pull Out His Sword And Get Into A Huge Beat-Em-Up Fight With The Enemies. Splat Tim Can Use 4 tools by using the d-pad. Up is To Use The Equipped Ranged Weapon, Left Is To Use Kunai, Down Is To Use A Bomb, And Right Is To Use A Homing Shuriken. By Tapping The X Button, Splat Tim Can Use A Grappling Hook. The Y Button Is To Attack, B Button Is To Jump, A Button Is To Block. Using The R Button, Splat Tim Can Use A Heavy Attack, And Using The L Button Splat Tim Can Use The Defense Mode. In Defense Mode, Any Light Attack From Enemies Is Blocked, And Heavy Attacks Do Less Damage. By Tilting The Left Stick To The Sides, Tim Will Do A Sideflip Dodge. Tilting Back And Jumping Will Do A Backflip Dodge, And Tilting Forwards And Jumping Will Do A Frontflip. if an enemy's health is depleted using a light attack, they will go into knocked mode, making them stumble back, allowing Splat Tim To Execute Them. Executions = Default Execution: Splat Tim Will Stomp The Fallen Enemy. Weapon Specific Executions * If Natural Competition Kama Was Used To Land The Blow: Splat Tim Will Lash The Kama Out At The Target Into Their Neck. Splat Tim Will Pull Them Towards Him, And Then Pull The Kama Out, Slicing The Targets Jugular. Voice Line: "Get Over Here!" * If Converta Nunchaku Were Used: Splat Tim Will Jump On The Target, Spin The Nunchaku Over His Head, And Then Whack Them Into The Targets Face. Voice Line: "Simple, But Effective." * If Dane Axe Was Used: If The Dane Axe Was Used The Target Will Swing Their Weapon. Splat Tim Will Dodge It, And Then Decapitate The Target With The Axe. * If Shuko Hand Claws Were Used: Splat Tim Will Grab The Target And Then Slash Them Repeatedly With The Claws. The Target Will Then Have A Spray Of Blood Come Out Of There Neck, And They Will Fall Down. Voice Line: "Sync With Me, Kurama!" (its a Naruto reference) * If G-Force Was Used, Splat Tim Will Swing The Staff Into The Face Of The Target, Breaking Their Jaw. Executions Sword Mart * Guillotine, 7,000 yen: Splat Tim Will Kick The Target In The Gut, Making Them Keel Over. He Will Then Sideflip Over To The Side Of The Opponent And Decapitate Them. * Bec Noir, 7,000 yen: Splat Tim Will Stab The Opponent Three Times With The Equipped Sword, Then Kick Them Over. * Gotee!, 1,000 yen. Splat Tim Will Kick The Opponent In The Face, Slide Under Them, Turn Around, And Stab Them In The Back. Ninja Central * Laido: 7,000 yen. Watch This On The Second Bamboo Stick, And That's The Attack * Scorpion: Tim Will Scorpion Kick The Target, Throw The Katana At Them Like A Spear, Then Retrieve It. Story After The Events Of Splat Tim Shiplord, Splat Tim Goes To Japan. There, He Learns That The Splatkuza Are Planning To Kill Splat Barry, And Splat Barry Is Splat Tims Best Friend. Splat Tim Sets Off To Fight The Splatkuza And Save His Friend. DLC Classic dlc Splat Tim returns to Inkopolis to comedorate the previous events Operation X Play as 3 agent to inflatrate the Splatzuka's base and find their secrets * Effects Effects Are Debuffs That Are Inflicted On Enemies With Certain Weapons. Bleed: Adds 5 extra damage to an attack. Poison: Lowers Opponents Health Continuously by 3 for 4 seconds Fracture: Damages Target Every Time They Move For 5 seconds. Concussion: Stuns Opponent For 6 seconds. Fright: On First Hit, Causes An Opponent To Swing Sword Aimlessly for 3 seconds, potentially damaging other enemies. HyperBleed: A Variation Of Bleed That adds 26 damage to an attack. Flame: Will Set An Opponent On Fire, Damaging Them Until They Go Into Knocked Mode. Weapons Melee Weapons Melee Weapons Are Splat Tim's Primary Weapon, Using The Y and R Buttons To Attack' *research a couple of these if you dont know what they are. Unlocks * Beginner Katana: Unlocked From The Start, 1.9/20 damage rating. * Dual Ninjato: Unlocked After Wiping Out The Alleyway Splatkuza Base, 2.1/20 damage rating * Dane Axe: Unlocked After Beating Splat Mljonir. 5.6/20 damage rating, fracture effect, light knockback * Demon Blade: Pictured In The Game Cover. Unlocked After Beating The Demon Kitsune Boss, 9.6/20 damage rating, flame effect. * Bastard Sword: Unlocked After Fighting Splat Mljonir Without Taking Damage. Sword Mart Weapons * Rapier, 50,000 yen. 6.4/20 damage rating * Viking Sword, 50,000 yen, 6.4/20 damage rating, bleed effect * Beatrix's Sword, 70,000 yen, 7.8/20 damage rating, bleed effect, * Samurai 3000, 80,000 yen, 7.9/20 damage rating, poison effect Ninja Central Weapons * Shuko Hand Claws, 3,000 yen, 13.5/20 damage rating, fright effect * Converta Nunchaku, 40,000 yen, 15.5/20 damage rating, concussion effect when used in a heavy attack, light knockback * natural competition Kamas, 70,000 yen, 8.8/20 damage rating, double bleed effect, fright effect when used on a unsuspecting enemy Next Level Weapons * Ninja Dragon Sword, 900,000 yen, 11.7/20 damage effect * fire red sword, 11,000,000 yen, 20/20 damage effect * Z-Slayer, 11,000,000 yen, 20/20 damage rating, bleed effect, heavy knockback * G-Force, 11,000,000 yen, 20/20 damage rating, bleed effect, medium knockback Ranged Weapons Sword Mart Ranged Weapons * Red Skull, 20,000 yen, 14/20 damage effect * Pistol Bow, 20,000 yen, 14/20 damage rating, bleed effect * Bow and arrow, 11,000 yen, 11/20 damage effect Ninja Central Weapons * Z-Dual, 200,000 yen, 15.3/20 damage effect, poison effect * Rasen Shuriken, 300,000 yen, 16.3/20 damage effect, concussion effect Next Level Weapons * Shoge Hook, 10,000,000 yen 19/10 damage effect, bleed effect, fright effect * Demon Wind Shuriken, 11,000,000 yen, 20/20 damage effect, bleed effect, concussion effect, Heavy Knockback * Laser Katana (thrown like a spear), 12,000,000 yen, 21/20 damage effect, HyperBleed. Dlc weapons Classic weapons * SMG Skorpyon, 15/20 damage effect, rapid fire * Desert Eagle, 19/20 damage effect * M1911, 11/20 damage effect, bleed,fright, * P90, 15/20 damage effect, rush B effect(overpowered) Operation X * Baby nambu, stating weapon, 7/20 damage effect,silenced * Uzi,10 000 yen, 11/20 damage effect,silenced,rapid * Mineba M-9, 25,000 yen 15/20 damage effect,silenced,rapid * Type 94,29,000 yen 17/20 damage effect, silenced * Golden gun, 15,000,000 yen, 1 shot kill Trivia * The Game Was Originally Going To Be Called Sekroo: Dunkey Dies 1 Million Times, With Dunkey As The Voice Of Splat Tim Instead Of Reggie, But Dunkey Was last Minute Added To Voice Tim In The At The Time Upcoming Sploon: Return Of Jones * Jontron Is The Voice Of The Shopkeeper At Ninja Central = Category:Games Category:Dunkey Age